1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game boards for entertainment and instructional purposes and particularly to a game involving a multiplicity of athletic sports as played in international competition by individuals and teams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games involving specific subject matter or activities such as property ownership, stock or commodity market operations and sports are known where playing pieces are moved over a pattern of playing spaces to achieve a game objective. Examples of typical games in the prior art that have relevance to the present invention are: